memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
All Those Years Ago...
|pages = 40 |year = 2263, 2280s |stardate = 1278.4, 8370.2 }} The first mission! – The crew encounters a mysterious alien race they met years earlier. Background information * This story covers two different time-frames: * The "present" sequence takes place in 2285 or 2286, between and . * The flashback sequence takes place in 2263, between and . * The flashback sequence in "Uhura's Story" takes place after this, chronologically. Notes * The flashback sequence takes place when Pike transfers command of the Enterprise to Kirk. According to the this would be 2263, when Pike was promoted to Fleet Captain (as in this story). * McCoy's divorce "comes through", and his daughter will graduate college soon. * Nogura was an admiral at this time. * Kirk mentions that he was assistant engineer on the ''Farragut'' and first officer on the before commanding the Saladin. * Kirk had nine Academy demerits on his Starfleet service record. * Starfleet transfer of command ceremonies involved passage of a sword from one captain to the next as a symbol of office. * This issue shows Sulu in the navigator's position, although seemingly had him in a science officer role, before he became the regular helmsman. Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writers: ** Mike W. Barr ** Marv Wolfman and Dave Cockrum (co-plotters) * Artists: ** David Ross (pencil art) ** Bob Smith (inking) ** Carl Gafford (color art) ** Agustin Mas (letter art) ** * Editor: Mike W. Barr Characters Regular and recurring characters ; James T. Kirk : of the and the ; also as admiral commanding . ; Spock :Enterprise XO and science officer, also as of the USS Surak. ; Leonard McCoy : CMO of the Enterprise and the Excelsior. ; Montgomery Scott : Chief engineer of the Enterprise and the Excelsior. ; Hikaru Sulu : Enterprise navigator, Excelsior helmsman. ; Uhura : Communications officer, Enterprise and Excelsior. ; Christopher Pike : Former Enterprise . ; Number One : Enterprise XO. ; Philip Boyce : Enterprise CMO under Pike. ; Gary Mitchell : Former Enterprise navigator, first officer. ; Lee Kelso : Enterprise helmsman. ; Saavik : Science officer, USS Excelsior. ; Nogura : Starfleet Command admiral. Other characters ; Commander Earlenbaugh : Saladin helmsman. ; Mr. Keleway : Saladin first officer. ; Saladin communications officer ; Matilda Johnson : Young patient of Dr. McCoy. ; John Kendricks: Doctor in a hospital on Earth; Dr. McCoy's former associate. ; Kubaka Buganda : Uhura's former lover. Appears next (chronologically) in "The D'Artagnan Three" (Star Trek (DC volume 1)). ; Alien female on Wrigley's pleasure planet: Companion of Gary Mitchell; brought him breakfast. ; Tralmanii : Alien race which feeds on stellar energy and sheds skin like Earth snakes. ; Phelps : Mr. Phelps was Enterprise navigator when Pike was XO under Robert April. ; Unnamed female communications officer: on Enterprise under Robert April's command. References ; Draxis II : A star which went nova. ; : Federation starship. ; [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior (NX-2000)]] : Federation starship. ; IDIC ; Joanna McCoy ; Mark Piper ; Robert April ; Spacedock ; USS Churchill : Ship to which Gary Mitchell was assigned before Enterprise. The ''Churchill matches the design of the Baton Rouge-class starship depicted in the Spaceflight Chronology. ; : Ship Kirk commanded before Enterprise. ; USS Surak : Federation starship. ; IDIC ; Wrigley's pleasure planet Timeline ; 2263 ; 2280s External links * * |next = #2: "The Final Voyage" }} Category:Comics